Broken
by VixenOfTheWolves
Summary: Kurama has loved his friend and teammate Hiei for years but is afraid of scaring him off. While Kurama struggles with the inner war between heart and mind, Hiei is still coming to terms with his hearts newest desire… Better than it sounds...
1. A Friend In Need

Well this is my first story to be put up here and I hope you all like it.

Oh and as everyone may know I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. I just own the storyline.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei stumbled blindly through the streets a trail of blood following in his wake. Humans stared at him horrified but he didn't care. He was set on his destination…Kurama's house. Kurama was the only one who could help him now. Hiei gasped as more pain gripped his small frame.

Flashback He had been on a solo mission for Koenma. His orders were to take back something that was stolen from the Vault. The thing he was searching for was a small purple flask. Getting into the place was no big deal. There were no traps and barely a handful of sentries. He had found the flask within minutes. Picking it up he couldn't help but wonder what was so special about the insignificant item. He shrugged it off and turned to leave but came face to face with an S-class demon! He had fought hard but all his efforts came to nothing. So, he ran. But he had received a quite a share of injuries. His arm; dislocated, broken and gashed. His leg; torn beyond identity. Two broken ribs and a series of gashes also made their presence known. He didn't know where he could go. Then it hit him…KURAMA! End Flashback 

Now Hiei was almost there. As the fox's house came into view Hiei noticed the tree that reached up past the open window of Kurama's bedroom. So gathering what little strength he had had jumped up into the tree and across through the window.

Kurama was in the shower washing his long red hair and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop the dirty, dirty thoughts that entered his mind. Dirty thoughts of doing dirty things with a certain fire demon. A smirk hung around his lips as he washed out the hair products. 'That's the problem with showers…they give you too much time to think.' Kurama changed the water to cold as he felt himself being aroused by the scene in his head. 'I'm too tired for any of that tonight.' He thought. Finally he finished up and turned off the shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist he headed to his room.

Wiping his face with his hair towel Kurama walked blindly into his room. Throwing the towel onto his bed he started rummaging through his closet for some pyjamas. Pulling out a pair of red boxers and a grey sweatshirt he stood up. Turning around he saw Hiei; torn, injured and dripping blood. Hiei gave a quick look around. "Nice place ya got here." He mumbled before collapsing on the floor in a pool of blood.

"Hiei!" Kurama gasped hurrying to his friend's side. "How did you get this way?" he whispered. Giving a quick run over of the wounds he stripped Hiei of all but his black silk boxers. 'They're still so bloody I'm going to have to change those too. But I have to treat him first.' Kurama more closely examined the damage. "Hmmm… Broken ribs, dislocated arm, torn ligament…" 'Damn! How did he manage these?' Kurama quickly cleaned the wounds and treated them with poultices before binding them tightly. Fixing his friends broken bones he finished up. Standing up he stepped back and surveyed his handiwork. 'Not too bad if I do say so myself.' He thought. "Now." Kurama turned to the blood stained carpet. "To get this cleaned up before Mother gets home. Kurama sighed as he got to work getting rid of the stains. "I'm never going to get to sleep tonight."

Hiei slowly opened his crimson eyes. All too aware of the pain he tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by Kurama. Kurama smiled down at him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You were badly injured." Kurama said but gently propping Hiei up on some pillows anyway. Hiei then noticed the bandages around his wounds. Hiei was grateful, not that he'd ever admit it. Kurama watched him silently a small smile on his lips. Then he went serious. "Hiei what happened to you last night?" he asked with a slight frown. Hiei stared at the wall like it was the most interesting thing in the world as he answered. "I was on a mission for Koenma and I was…attacked." As he spoke he couldn't help but think of how Kurama always managed to get him to tell. Kurama nodded, satisfied. Then he got up and left. Hiei looked around the room. Everything seemed to be red or green and there were roses everywhere. 'Typical Kurama…' thought Hiei.

When Kurama returned he was holding a steaming bowl of bluish in his hands. Hiei eyed the stuff distastefully as it was set down in front of him. Kurama, noticing the look Hiei was giving the stuff ordered Hiei to "Eat!". Hiei glared at him. "Hn, no." he said simply. Kurama leant down and put his face right in front of Hiei's an evil smile on his face. Hiei couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with their close proximity but he couldn't place why. "If you don't eat it I'll have to force-feed it to you through whatever means necessary." Kurama said tapping Hiei on the nose. Hiei gave his close friend one last glare before starting to eat with his good hand. As soon as the goo came into contact with his tastebuds he almost threw up. Grabbing his throat he glared at Kurama. "What is that stuff!" he yelled hoarsely. "It's a healing soup made from the flowers of a torture tree. It will help you heal faster." Explained Kurama. Hiei glared at the evil tasting soup before continuing.

Hiei put aside the empty bowl and tried to stifle a yawn. "You should probably get some rest." Said Kurama. Hiei nodded and laid down, asleep almost instantly. Kurama cast one last fond glance at his sleeping friend and went downstairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vixen: Well I hope you all enjoyed part one of Broken. And it may take a bit for me to get part two up but…we'll see.

Hiei: that is if she can ever actually gets around to doing them…

Vixen: Hey! It's very hard when you have…umm…counts…seven stories going already!

(Continues to fight over stupid thing)

Jin: Uh they'll be a while so please review and 'ave a pleasant day!


	2. A Sorry Mistake

Hey everyone, part two is here! Read and review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days passed by uneventfully with Hiei's healing making good progress. Once a day Hiei was fed the disgusting blue soup and lay there bored. At night Kurama would come up and talk to him but that was about it.

Finally, two weeks later, Hiei was allowed to get out of bed but Kurama still forbade him from leaving the house. Not that Hiei would get far anyway. With his arm in a slings and having to use a crutch for his bandaged leg Hiei could barely walk.

"Now there's the TV and DVD player if you want something to do. So rest up and try not to move around too much. Any questions?" said Kurama. Hiei went over and examined the devices. "Yeah…how do you work these things?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at the red head. Kurama went over and stood next to him. "I'm sorry Hiei I forgot you weren't familiar with these. Ok…" After Kurama had finished explaining about TVs and how they work Kurama left to but groceries. Hiei plopped himself down on the couch and picked up the TV remote. Looking at all the little buttons he finally pressed the little red one that Kurama had explained, turned on the TV. Hiei watched, his boyish face full of childlike wonder, as a picture appeared on the screen and started to move. Hiei started flicking through the channels and finally settled on a cartoon.

Kurama arrived home and found Hiei watching Loony Toons and chuckled to himself at how childish Hiei looked. "I'm home!" he yelled out from the kitchen as he started putting away the groceries. "Hn." Was all he heard from Hiei. Kurama then proceeded to cook dinner.

It wasn't long before Hiei and Kurama were eating, Kurama unsuccessfully trying to make conversation. "So did you have fun while I was out?" He asked. "Hn." Hiei grunted. "Ummm…so how are you feeling?" "Hn." Kurama sighed in defeat and the two of them proceeded to finish their meal in silence.

Soon after the phone rang. Kurama walked over and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kurama."

"Oh Yusuke, hi. For what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well the rest of us are planning on going out clubbing tomorrow and we were wondering if you'd like to come with us?"

"Sure. What time?"

"About 7pm. We're meeting at Kuwabara's."

"Okay, see you then. Bye"

Hanging up Kurama turned around to see Hiei staring at him intently with his ruby eyes. A slight blush worked its way onto Kurama's cheeks. "What was that all about?" Hiei asked in his indifferent tone. "Oh that was Yusuke. Tomorrow we're going to go clubbing with the others." Kurama said smiling slightly. Hiei gave a simple "Hn." Before disappearing up the stairs. Kurama sighed. 'He'll never love me the way I love him.' He thought sadly, laying himself down on the couch to sleep. Though it was to be a long time before sleep finally overcame the lovesick youko.

The next day wasn't very much different from the last. Most of the day was spent lounging around and trying to converse with Hiei. 7 o'clock came fast and it wasn't long before they found themselves outside Kuwabara's house.

Kurama raised his hand to knock but before he could the door swung open and Kuwabara stood there dressed in his white trench coat. "Oh hey Kurama-eh…" he stopped halfway through his sentence when he saw Hiei standing beside him, arm bandaged and still in its sling. "Oh…Hiei." He said nodding his greeting. Hiei didn't even acknowledge him but continued to stare in some random direction. Kuwabara sighed in exasperation. "Won't you please come in." he said cheerfully, turning back to Kurama.

As they entered they were greeted by everyone. Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, Botan and Koenma were all there. Everyone was dressed in a kind of formal-casual. The boys wearing simple shirts and pants and the girls wearing simple yet festive garments.

"Are we going or what!" yelled Yusuke. This was greeted by cheers from nearly everyone else and they all filed out the door.

As soon as they entered the club they were surrounded by loud music and flashing neon lights. The smell of alcohol overwhelmed Hiei's senses. "Hey over here guys!" came Yusuke's voice from a nearby booth. Making his way over there Hiei couldn't help glaring at all the humans around him. Hiei sat across from Kurama. At first everyone was just making friendly chit-chat but soon all but Hiei and Kurama had moved onto the dance floor. Hiei felt Kurama's eyes on him and turned towards him. "What?" Hiei asked, mentally noting the far-away look on his friends face. Kurama blushed at being caught staring. "Nothing! Nothing!" he said quickly. Kurama turned and looked around him. This time it was Hiei who could not take his eyes of Kurama. 'Why am I staring at him?' he asked himself. A strange feeling stirred in the pit of his stomach. Kurama as if sensing his thoughts turned to look at him. Hiei quickly looked away. Kurama smiled lightly. It was strange in a way. Seeing Hiei there, among people, wearing a blue muscle shirt and a pair of black jeans instead of his normal black cloak. "Do you want to get a drink?" asked Kurama. Hiei gave a slight nod and the two of them made their way to the bar. Hiei sat and ordered them two beers. Their drinks arrived quickly and the two sat in silence each harbouring in their own thoughts.

A couple of drinks seemed to loosen Hiei's tongue and soon the two of them were engaged in friendly conversation. They talked of past battles and laughed at the occasional memory.

As the night moved along Hiei wisely decided he had had enough to drink but Kurama if anything started drinking twice as much. It wasn't long before he was completely drunk. In his current state of mind Kurama saw no harm in openly talking about anything and everything. "Do you remember when I was Yoko Kurama?" Kurama slurred. "Yeah." Muttered Hiei, long past listening. "Yeah, those were great times…Did you know that it takes 17 muscles to smile?" "Mmhmm…" "Yeah. Hahaheheha…" All of a sudden Kurama became serious, putting his face close to Hiei's. "Hiei I-I love you." Hiei broke from his trance and jumped halfway out of his seat. "WHAT!" he yelled. Kurama didn't say anything instead he leaned in and started kissing him. Hiei pushed the drunk fox off him and stood there panting a few meters away. "I…I have to go." He said hurriedly before disappearing. Yusuke and the others stood next to Kurama. "What's his problem?" asked Yusuke, none of them having heard the conversation. Kurama stared after Hiei sadly, a weight settling in his heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooooohhh! I wonder what's going to happen next. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to update again soon.


	3. Friendship Only Stronger

Well loyal fans of Broken here it is, what you've all been waiting for…Chapter 3!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thunder crashed overhead as Hiei sat in the tree, his mind going over

Kurama and their relationship. Memories of bygone days fluttered in and out of his head. Trying his best to relieve his confusion and decipher

the code of his heart. 'The hints have always been there.' Thought Hiei,

flashes of Kurama giving him that tender look past through his mind.

'I've just been stupidly oblivious to them!' Hiei started getting angry but

then stopped, surprised. 'Why do I care so much that Kurama loves me?

It's his own stupid fault. It's not like I have to go back there anyway.' Hiei thought, smirking. "The question is do you want to go back?" said a little

voice in the back of his head. Hiei was startled. 'D-do I?' he asked himself.

An unfamiliar feeling bubbled in his heart and stomach. A small smile hovered

on his lips as he stood up. "Well I guess I have no choice then, do I?" he said.

Jumping down he ran off at full speed.

Kurama sat there in his living room eyes red from crying and

head thumping due to his major hang-over. 'How could I do that?

Why am I such an idiot!' he thought. 'Now Hiei will probably hate me.'

Tears welled up in his bloodshot eyes once more. Bursting into tears he

hid his face in his hands. "WHY!" he yelled at the roof. "What did I

do to deserve this? Is this punishment? Are you punishing me the crimes

of my old life? WELL!" He had never felt so alone.

Never in his centuries of life had he felt so much pain. The sudden sound of someone knocking the door drew him from his thoughts. 'Who the hell could it be at this time of night?' Kurama wondered as he dragged himself to the door. Not even bothering to make himself presentable he opened the door. Kurama was shocked to see Hiei standing there,

dripping wet. "Hie-" Kurama was cut off by Hiei who threw himself onto Kurama and locked his lips onto those of the youko. Amazingly the two managed to stay up.

At first Kurama was too shocked to do anything but then melted into the kiss, latching his arms around the shorter demon. Finally the two pulled away, panting and

desperate for air. Hiei looked up staring into the beautiful green orbs of Kurama's. Reaching a hesitant hand up he stroked Kurama's cheek.

"I don't know what it is you're making me feel but…I like it and I want it to stay." Said Hiei uncharacteristically nervous. Kurama captured his hearts desire in quick a kiss. "I think that can be arranged."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 3. I know it was a little shorter than the rest but I needed to stop it here so the next chapter works out. Well continue to read and review!


	4. Trust Once Broken

Okay everyone I hope you enjoyed the last three immensely because this is it, the dramatic, musical end of 'Broken'! (Dun, Dun, DUN!) But seriously don't worry because I'm going to make a sequel to called 'Saved'. So just relax and enjoy and remember it's not over yet…you ain't getting out of it that easy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(If I Could Turn Back Time –Cher)

The first few weeks after were great for the two of them. Picnics, movies and dinners were abundant. When the two revealed their relationship to their friends and family (much to Hiei's dislike mind you) everyone was accepting and supportive. Happily ever after, indeed it seemed too good to be true. And that's exactly what it was…too good to be true.

(If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way I'd take back those words that hurt you and you'd stay)

One night two months into their relationship, Kurama was in the kitchen preparing dinner for himself and his lover, humming to some random tune. Today was special. It was exactly two months ago that the two of them got together. Kurama couldn't help but be thankful for every day they spent together. So to celebrate he was making an extra special dinner. Hearing Hiei stumble down the stairs he walked into the living room, still holding a plate of food. "I'm going out. Be back later. Don't wait up!" Hiei said donning on his cloak and disappearing out the door. Kurama stared at the door, a dejected look on his face.

That night Kurama ate alone and sat there watching TV while waiting for Hiei to come home.

Kurama woke with a start as the front door slammed shut. Pulling himself from the couch he walked upstairs to find Hiei, fully clothed, asleep on the bed. Kurama was suspicious but dismissed it as a onetime thing and headed downstairs to face the days responsibilities.

(I don't know why I did the things I did I don't know why I said the things I said  
Pride's like a knife it can cut deep inside  
Words are like weapons they wound sometimes)

However it was not a onetime thing. Hiei's nightly disappearances occurred every night over the next few weeks. And as it went on Hiei became even less social than he had been before the relationship. Sleeping all day he hardly ate and it just seemed to get worse. Kurama began to suffer as well. The red head began to seep into a slight depression. It wasn't serious but it could affect him in the long run. Finally Kurama decided that it had to stop.

Three weeks after it had all started, Kurama stood in the shadows of living room waiting for Hiei. As Hiei made his way down the stairs Kurama stepped out in front of him. "I'm going out. I'll be back later." Hiei said attempting to pass. But Kurama was just as quick and once again to block his path. This continued for a few moments then…"What the hell are you doing!" Hiei yelled. "I'm trying to communicate with my boyfriend, if you don't mind!" said Kurama heatedly. "I don't have time for this now! If I don't go now I'm going to be late!" Hiei spat glaring at his so-called 'lover'. Kurama stared him down. "Late for what may I ask?" he said, accusation seeping into his voice. "I…uh…err…I…" Hiei stammered at a sudden loss for words. "Hiei…I need to know if this is going to work out." Said Kurama trying not to burst into tears. Hiei looked at him, shocked. Looking into Hiei's blood red eyes Kurama continued. "With the way you've been acting everything's been going downhill…and…and I need to know if you still love me…if there is still a chance for this…us…" Hiei stroked Kurama's cheek softly in a comforting way. "Of course there is. I-I'm sorry for the way I've been acting and I promise that everything's going to be different now. I-I love you Kurama." Hiei said nervously, still not quite used to that level of affection. Kurama's hand unconsciously reached up and took Hiei's hand. "I love you too." Said Kurama, unshed tears in his eyes. Grabbing Kurama by his shirt collar Hiei pulled him down into passionate kiss.

(I didn't really mean to hurt you I didn't wanna see you go I know I made you cry, but baby)

Kurama woke up late the next morning feeling happier than he had been in weeks. He bounded downstairs and found Hiei in the kitchen attempting to make pancakes. Kurama snuck up behind him and pounced. With a cry the two fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Kurama disentangled himself and crawled over so he was lying on Hiei's muscular chest. Hiei shook his head of confusion and looked up into Kurama's almost childlike face. "Hello Kurama. What can I get for you?" he asked with a small smile. Kurama mocked a look of indecision. "How about one of you." Said Kurama cheekily. "I think I can manage that." Said Hiei unhesitantly pulling Kurama into a make-out session.

After a few minutes the two disentangled and Kurama helped Hiei make them some breakfast.

Hiei and Kurama spent the whole day together just enjoying each others company.

(If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I'd take back those words that hurt you  
And you'd stay

If I could reach the stars  
I'd give them all to you  
Then you'd love me, love me  
Like you used to do)

That night Kurama was cooking dinner and allowing Hiei a small nap. Kurama felt giddy just thinking about his fiery little lover. Putting the finishing touches on the delicious looking meal he went upstairs to fetch Hiei. Walking into their bedroom he was surprised to see that Hiei was not there. Kurama looked everywhere for him but he was nowhere to be found. It was then that Kurama noticed that Hiei's cloak and katana were gone. "He wouldn't…" he whispered. Going to the door he was hurt to find it unlocked. Tears welled up in his eyes. Going over and sitting on the couch he burst into tears.

(If I could turn back time)

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko and Botan waited outside the door. Yusuke knocked again but yet again there was no answer. Never the patient one Yusuke broke the door down and the group walked in. Looking around into the living room they found Kurama weeping on the couch. Yusuke hurried over and knelt in front of him. "Kurama are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked. Looking around he noticed Hiei was missing. "Where's Hiei?" Kurama pried his face from his hands and looked up at Yusuke, eyes red and a look of utter sadness on his face. "H-Hiei's gone!" he cried, bursting into tears again. Everyone gathered around him on the couch and on the floor. "What do mean 'he's gone'?" asked Yusuke. Kurama calmed down a bit and explained about the last few weeks.

(My world was shattered I was torn apart  
Like someone took a knife and drove it deep in my heart  
You walked out that door I swore that I didn't care  
But I lost everything darling then and there)

Meanwhile in the Spirit world Koenma was in his office stamping requests. The door opened loudly and Koenma looked up. "Ahh. I'm glad you could make it Hiei." Hiei walked in and glared at the toddler. "Whatever this is it had better be both quick and important." He said icily. "Oh it should only take a few minutes." Said Koenma though he couldn't help a shiver run down his spine at what Hiei had said. 'Hiei's gonna kill me.' He thought.

(Too strong to tell you I was sorry  
Too proud to tell you I was wrong   
I know that I was blind, and ooh...)

"Oh my!" gasped Keiko after Kurama had finished his tale. "Do you know where he's been going?" asked Botan. Kurama shook his head. "I have no idea where he's going or who he's with." Kurama said, tearing up again. Kuwabara leant down and patted his friends back in a comforting way. "I'm sure he has a good reason." He said. 'He'd better…' he thought angrily. "Yeah I'm sure he's been organising some big surprise for you!" agreed Yusuke, a stupid smile on his face. Kurama smiled at Yusuke and Yusuke just laughed. Kuwabara though was through Yusuke's act. He knew that Yusuke was only saying that to cheer up their friend and that he really had more sinister ideas of Hiei's whereabouts. 'You don't know what you do to him…' Kuwabara thought.

(If I could turn back time  
If I could turn back time  
If I could turn back time  
ooh baby

I didn't really mean to hurt you  
I didn't want to see you go  
I know I made you cry)

Hiei gasped in pain as the claws dug into his arm. The creature pulled it's claws out and Hiei jumped out of range. He stood there panting slightly. His opponent jumped at him and Hiei dodged. 'This has already gone on long enough. I have to end it as soon as possible and finish this mission…Kurama's counting on me…'

(If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I'd take back those words that hurt you  
If I could reach the stars  
I'd give them all to you  
Then you'd love me, love me  
Like you used to do)

Two days passed and Hiei had yet to return. Yusuke and Kuwabara had stayed with their heartbroken friend, cheering him up and all in all trying to keep him as positive as possible. They both knew if Kurama started to get too negative he would slip into depression. Suddenly the doorbell rang. 'Must be Keiko and the girls.' Yusuke thought. "Could you get that Kurama." He yelled out. His only response was the sound of Kurama getting up and shuffling towards the door. Hearing the door open Yusuke walked in but stopped in his tracks when he saw Kurama staring at a slightly roughed up but otherwise fine Hiei. "Hey what's going on? Are the girls here yet?" asked Kuwabara coming up behind him. In one swift move Yusuke had moved both Kuwabara and himself back around the corner and was holding him in place. "What the!" Kuwabara started but Yusuke quickly shut him up. "Shhh!" he whispered peering around the corner. Kuwabara followed suite and his eyes widened when he saw Hiei and Kurama locked in a staring contest. "Oh…" he whispered. "Maybe we go and make some lunch. You know, give the lovebirds some privacy." Said Yusuke. Kuwabara nodded and the two slipped away.

Kurama could do nothing but stare at Hiei, the man who had broken his trust and his heart. Kurama noticed Hiei injured arm and ripped clothes. Hiei himself could not help but be shocked at Kurama's own appearance. Kurama's eyes were red and bloodshot with large bags under them, his hair was greasy and messed up and he was wearing the same clothes he had been wearing the day he had left. Hiei stood there and waited for his welcome home hug but instead there was a loud 'SMACK' and suddenly his whole left cheek was burning with pain. Hiei stared at Kurama shocked. "What the-" he started but was interrupted as another slap mark appeared on the other side of his face. Once again Hiei made to speak but was interrupted by Kurama. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU PROMISED ME THINGS WERE GOING TO CHANGE AND THEN YOU UP AND DISAPPEAR FOR THREE DAYS!" Kurama yelled. "But Kurama I can explain!" Hiei began. "WHAT YOU THNK YOU COME BACK AND EVERYTHING JUST BE FINE AND DANDY! HIEI-" Kurama halted and took a deep breath, resuming a quieter voice. "Hiei I can't deal with this anymore. The stress, the worry, the deceit. I-I'm sorry…It's over." Hiei stared at him in horror. "I'm sorry." Kurama said looking at him sadly. Hiei shook his head in disbelief and for the first time since Kurama had known him he saw tears gather in Hiei's beautiful ruby eyes. Those eyes that were normally so emotionless, so cold, for the first time they showed so much. Hurt, love, they were like a window that showed all Hiei was and ever would be. Kurama reached out a hand to wipe the tears Hiei backed away as if it was going to hurt him more. As tears started pouring down his face he turned and ran away leaving nothing but a few crimson tear gems.

Kurama fell to his knees, shaking with grief. Yusuke and Kuwabara came up beside him eating sandwiches and both rested a comforting hand on his shoulders.

(If I could turn back time (turn back time)  
If I could find a way (find a way)  
Then baby, maybe, maybe  
You'd stay)

Hiei ran neither knowing or caring where his feet were taking him. Tears fell down his face and left a trail of tear gems behind him. 'I should have never let him get so close. I more than anyone should know what happens when you allow yourself to care and trust someone. But I did it anyway. I loved him…'

_"I noticed it when I first got back_

_You were haggard and bleary-eyed_

_You looked like you had cried a river _

_And you hadn't slept all night._

_Well I didn't know just what I did_

_No I hadn't known what I'd done_

_And when you tossed me out like it was all the same_

_Well I just couldn't figure it out._

_But my love for you still carries on_

_Even though you're gone_

_Well I know that it's all over between us_

_Yes I know I've crossed the line_

_But baby I can't help but wonder..._

_Does your love carry on?_

_(carry on, carry on)_

_Does your love carry on?_

_(carry on, carry on)_

_Does your love carry on?"_

(Does Your Love Carry On –VixenOfTheWolves)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed it. And don't forget to keep a look out for 'Saved' the sequel to 'Broken' which I should be starting real soon. But before I go I have a few things to say and people to thank. First of all I would like to thank the following people for reviewing my before chapters (and don't worry those of you who review this chapter will be thanked in the sequel); KyoHana, Alexisminamino, Animefouryou, Inu.Roxs, Youko Hirama and Shojo Mizu. And last but not least the first few chapters of 'Saved' will be both tragic and musical. And also there will be a few graphic bits in there…but nothing to worry about, I'm just warning you all now. So thank you all and please continue to read and review!


End file.
